An electronic acoustic signal generating device that detects the force of a touching action when a user touches a manipulator displayed on a touch panel, and then decides acoustic signal characteristics based on the detected force is known conventionally.
One type of electronic acoustic signal generating device is a mobile terminal or tablet device (see, for example, Non-patent document 1) that is provided with a touch panel and an acceleration sensor, and that reflects the force with which a user taps the keys of a keyboard displayed on the touch panel (i.e., the force of the touching action) in the volume of the sound it generates. In Non-patent document 1, application software is described that is installed on the mobile terminal and enables the mobile terminal to perform the aforementioned function.